The rage of the vixen
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: When a mercenary and his zoroark take a job to free some Pokemon from experimentation by evil scientist, the zoroark must do what she can to keep her owner safe, even throwing herself in front of him if need be. When something awakens her anger and she goes a rampage, who will stop her? COPYRIGHT I don't own Nintendo. (Contains lemon, action, and tragedy)
1. Chapter 1

10Rage of the vixen.

**Chapter 1**

"Okay girl you know the drill, get in, get out safely." I told the zoroark sitting beside me.

She nodded and listened on quietly.

"We get in, save the Pokemon inside, and regroup when we finish. If things start to mess up, get out of here fast." I told her.

"What about-" she asked sternly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, be safe alright." I told her, patting her on the head and getting up slowly.

Our job was to break into a experimental lab owned by an evil corporation who stole Pokemon and did unjust experiments on them to use them as weapon.

~Flashback to two weeks before~

"I'm going check the mail girl!" I yelled to the zoroark spread out on the couch, she made a small grunt of acknowledgement and went back to dozing off.

"Lazy bum." I said to myself as I walked outside and towards my mailbox near the street.

I greeted my neighbor as I walked down the driveway until I reached the mailbox at the end of the road. I looked inside and saw a wrapped envelope.

"Heh been a while since I got one of these, wonder what it is now?" I thought.

Usually these meant I had a mission. I am a hired mercenary for the government, they send me an envelope with the mission details and I did the job for pay. Usually it was hijack, rescue, or sabotage missions. I was highly renown for being a high ranked merc, me and my zoroark, Angela, would do the jobs. We were highly renown because our success rate of 95%, Angela would disguise herself as whatever she needed to be to infiltrate the enemy compound so I could get in next.

"Angela, we've got a new assignment!" I said into the house as I walked back inside and into the living room where she slept.

Her ears perked up and she got up lazily, stretched and walked over to see.

"Hmm, sabotage and rescue mission." I said as I read the envelope aloud.

"You are to infiltrate the compound owned by The alpha association, get inside and release all the experimented Pokemon. It doesn't matter if you get noticed, just get it done, this is a mandatory assignment. Please no foul ups, we don't want to get rid of you agent falcon." The note said.

"Are you sure we should do this one? I don't have a good feeling about it." Angela said worriedly.

"Don't worry girl, nothing will go wrong, it's just the same as always." I told her as I rubbed her chin and caressed her head, making her purr lightly.

"I still have a bad feeling about it though." She said again.

"I said don't worry about it, everything will be okay." I said as I grabbed her head lightly and touched her forehead on mine, looking deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

"It will be fine, we got this." I told her as I let go of her and walked to my kitchen.

I reached underneath the counter and pressed a small button that opened up a small compartment that led down into my basement. A tile moved out from the counter and revealed a small opening with a ladder that led down.

"I'm going get my equipment, prepare for prep in two and a half hours, okay?" I told her cooly, she nodded lightly and looked out the window as I climbed down the ladder.

(Angela)

"I don't like the feel of this, I don't want him to get hurt." I said to myself worriedly.

I looked out the window at the pidgeys that hung on the telephone wires and did their usual bird routine. They were doing what they usually did, me, I'm not so sure. I'm pretty sure I'm very different from most zoroarks, living with a human, being a mercenary. Living alongside one of the most renown mercenaries in the world made it to were I was also well known, I was called the "vixen of Salem" because of my ability to change my form into whatever I wanted with an illusion. It's considered "dark magic" and witches had a lot to do with that sort of stuff so it seemed fitting.

"A maiden like me shouldn't have to deal with these kind of things." I said solemnly with a giggle.

"That damn idiot is gonna get hurt one day and he will have to retire, I'll have to take care of him." I said with a sigh.

"Why does he expect me to get ready for? I don't even bring anything with me." I said to myself as I walked into his bedroom lazily.

I did bring one unimportant thing with me, it was a small plush of a Zorua that I liked to carry in my mane. He didn't know that I did that, he had given it to me when I was just a Zorua.

He used to tell me "this is for when you feel lonely." He told me that it was my sibling because I always longed for a brother or sister but I never knew if I had one. My mother had died when I was just a kit, I didn't know if I had other siblings or not. I grabbed the small plush from under his bed and blew the dust off of it and put it in my mane, the way it stayed there made it look like a Zorua pup laying in its mother's mane and sleeping.

"You ready yet girl?" Rick said as he walked into the room.

"Ahh! Nothing! Just playing with my mane." I said nervously, I didn't want him to know that I was still attached to that doll.

"Ok? I can groom it if you want." He said cooly.

"Really? I would like that." I told him happily as he walked into his bathroom and went to grab a brush.

Even if he was a big bad mercenary, he was a sweetheart to me, it was really funny seeing the drastic attitude change.

I pulled the doll out and hid it back under the bed and waited for Rick to come back. He walked back in with a grooming comb and sat beside me in the bed.

"You're lucky I love you cause this is a lot of hard work grooming this." He said with a sigh as he ran the comb through my mane slowly and gently.

"You're lucky I'm around, without me you wouldn't be as famous as you are." I told him smugly.

"Whatever." He said quietly.

Within an hour he had gotten tired and fell asleep laying on my new well groomed mane.

"Just sleep for now we've got a lot to do later." I said as I laid down and let him rest peacefully.

~back to present time~

(Rick)

"So you go in and disguise yourself as a scientist for their group, get to the security system and cut it off so I can get inside, after that we both release as many of the Pokemon as possible and then get out." I told Angela as I held up a sign of a captured worker so she could disguise herself as him.

She stepped back and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared as the same man with the outfit and everything.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I told her, she giggled and walked to the entrance slowly and carefully.

There was a eye scanner at the doorway and she looked into, the door opened and she walked inside and it closed behind her loudly.

"Ok tell me when you're done." I told her through the microphone headset on each of our ears.

Within 15 minutes I got her reply that all the alarms were off and all the security systems were shutdown, the doors slowly slid open and I was able they get inside.

"Okay, is everything alright on your end?" I said into the mic.

I waited for a response, none, I waited longer.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, no response.

My body froze in place. Did something happen? Was she okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry, my mic turned off." She said finally

"God damnit Angela, you almost gave me a heart attack." I said with a sigh.

"Sorry, you can get in now." She told me finally.

I crept to the entrance slowly and sneaked inside, there was a room with several scientist sitting around a table and looking at papers.

"Assholes." I thought to myself as I slowly crept past the room and to the next.

The next room had several guards with a large gun rack on the back wall, these guys were packing major heat, heavy machine guns to grenade launchers.

"Kind of makes sense being that they are holding extremely dangerous animals captive." I thought hesitantly.

I hated saying that Pokemon were just animals, being that Angela was one too, I considered her a lot more than just a Pokemon partner. She was a very close friend and I loved he a lot, I raised her when her mother had died, I cared about her safety before mine.

I snuck to the next room and met Angela there where she had returned to her original form and was hiding, the new room we were in had large glass containers with the Pokemon inside. Some had noticed us and watched us curiously.

"Tell them that we are here to help them get out, that they need to be quiet, and that they need to help us." I told her quietly, she nodded and walked to the containers and spoke to the Pokemon inside.

I snuck to the next room that had three other containers that contained a mega absol, mega lucario, and mega lopunny. Each tank had several cracks and marks from them hammering away at the glass.

The lucario and lopunny looked at me quizzically while the absol in its container covered it's face with its fur. I approached the small release buttons on the bottom of container and opened them up.

The lopunny and lucario jumped out and looked at me curiously. I didn't expect the lucario to grab me by my throat.

"Damn human! What are you trying to do with us now!?" It said in perfect English.

"It can speak!? Must be from the experiment." I thought quickly.

"I'm here to free everyone!" I said quietly.

"Put him down!" The lopunny told it.

"He's not lying it seems." The lucario said releasing its death grip on my throat as I collapsed back onto the ground.

"Thank you... What's wrong with the absol?" I asked them as I gasped for air.

"Her? She's depressed, the toll of the experiments were a lot on her." The lopunny said sadly.

"Do you two mind helping my friend in the other room release everyone else?" I asked the two, almost on queue, Angela peered through the door.

She stared the lucario down and I swore I saw sparks emit from their eyes as the glared at each other.

"Angela, please don't pick any fights." I told her cautiously, she was extremely dangerous when mad, way more dangerous than any mega lucario.

"She's your friend?" The lucario asked.

"Yes, please just cooperate so you can help everyone escape." I told the lucario.

"Please." The lopunny said shyly from behind the lucario.

The lucario sighed and quickly walked out the room with Angela, the lopunny approached me carefully and it's gaze focused on me.

"I don't know why you are doing this but thank you." It said happily as it embraced me.

"Don't worry about it, now go and help the other two." I told it as I escaped its embrace and it quickly ran to the other room.

I approached the tank with the absol inside and tapped the glass lightly. It looked up at me, it's face showed several emotions. One was hatred, disgust, fear, and confusion.

"What do you want you bastard?" It asked coldly.

"I'm here to free you." I told it, it's ears perked up and it's eyes analyzed me.

I opened the container and it backed away from.

"No, stay away!" It said to me, fearful of what it thought I might do to it.

"No, it's okay, I'm an spy and I'm freeing you." I told it, trying to calm it down.

"I thought you wanted me as an experiment, taking me from my family and depriving me of a mate and my own family!" It yelled at me as It bared its fangs.

Loud yelling came from the room behind me.

"Shit, I hope Angela escaped." I said to myself quickly.

"Hurry and go!" I said as i opened up a small window, now it knew that I could trust me.

It didn't hesitate to jump outside but it stopped itself from leaving.

"What about you?" It asked me.

"I've got to free the others, go now!" I yelled at it as i closed the window.

I saw it run off into the forest and I returned to the main room, all the Pokemon had left beside Angela who was in the middle of the room.

"Angela go!" I told her.

"No, I can't leave you!" She told me worriedly.

"No Angela, I won't let you take the fall for me." I told her.

She planned on changing into me and getting captured, giving me a chance to escape. Angela approached me and he grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. Last thing I expected was her mushing her lips into mine, I wasn't given the time to realize what happened. She hit me over the head really hard and I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Angela)

"I've got to get him out of here fast!" I thought to myself.

I picked him up over my shoulder an blasted a hole in the wall with my dark pulse attack, I ran out into the forest and placed him gently behind a bush, making sure he was hidden from sight.

"I'm sorry Rick but I won't let you get hurt." I said to him as I changed my form into his and ran back towards the complex.

"There's the intruder!" A man yelled, surrounded by several guards.

I took off running in a different direction from where Rick was out, the people followed me as I lead them away.

(Rick)

"Ow fuck, why would you do that Angela?" I said as I slowly regained consciousness, looking around to find out that I'm laying down in a bush.

"She must of left me here and directed them away from me." I said to myself as I stood up, still feeling a bit weak.

I heard yelling and screaming coming from not far away, that must of been them chasing her. I ran in that direction until I reached a large hill that looked down on at a riverbed, she was surrounded by them and she was still in my form. She backed away but a man behind her knocked her unconscious with his gun, her illusion dispelled and in the moments before she hit the ground, she looked up at me and told me to run.

"So it was a zoroark? Interesting, maybe we can conduct some experiments on you." One of the scientists said as he walked up to her body and kicked her, I gripped the grass tightly, every bit of me wanted to go and beat that guy senseless. If I did, her sacrifice would go to waste, so I held myself to the ground tightly and watched as they carried her away.

"God damnit!" I said to myself quietly, punching the ground violently.

I waited and watched as they carried her away toward the complex, I walked behind them from a distance and waited for a chance to take a hostage. I hid in a bush and grabbed a guard quietly, making sure that his mouth was covered, he passed out from asphyxiation. I tied his arms and legs with my belt so he could move and took his clothes, now they wouldn't know that I was an intruder.

"Who the hell do they think they are? Doing experiments on _my_ Angela!?" I thought to myself angrily, catching myself by surprise, where did this sudden anger come from when I thought about them hurting her.

It was usual for me to be mad that they were going to hurt her but this was pure hatred and anger. I quickly hid the unconscious man and sneaked towards the building inconspicuously, I looked inside from a small window and saw Angela inside one of those containers. Man was she raising hell, the thing was almost destroyed, the glass cracked in several different places.

"Shit, I really haven't thought of much of a plan have I?" I thought to myself, so far all I planned on doing was breaking in and getting her out.

"I can tell them that i was assigned to guard the zoroark, then when everyone is away, I'll get her out and we will run away." I planned out, I got up, prepared myself and walked inside.

"Where were you!?" A guard said as I walked in.

"Sorry sir, had to take a leak." I said, standing straight and looking him in the eyes.

"Fine, go help the scientists keep an eye on that monster." He told, I gritted my teeth, I wanted to knee him in the face for calling her a monster.

"Yes sir." I said, walking down the hall and towards the room where she was.

"Wait." He said quickly


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's wrong sir?" I asked nervously, my body tensed and ready to fight if need be.

"You forgot a gun, you're going to need one if you're watching the zoroark." He told me.

"Yes sir, I'll grab one." I told him as I walked into the barracks and grabbed an assault rifle from the racks.

I walked out the room and into the container room that held most of the other Pokemon that had been released, I walked into the room where the lopunny and the others were held. Angela was inside the container and she glared at the scientists looking at her from the safety of the outside of the container.

"Ah you must be the guard that's here to keep the beast in check." One said noticing my presence.

I gritted my teeth and sat in the back of the room and looked at Angela, eventually she felt my presence and realized it was me, she reacted the same to not cause suspicion and I waited for the perfect chance to break her free. The scientist continued to analyze her and write on their clipboards, they looked at her in different angles and it made me pissed and her, embarrassed.

"Nice healthy body for a Pokemon." One scientist said with a grin, I watched on in anguish and kept myself from beating all of them senseless.

If I did start a fight with them, the soldiers in the other room would hear the scuffle and we wouldn't have much time to escape.

"Now to start the experiments." One said as he tapped a button on the frame of the container and a gas shot inside.

I watched in fear as the gas slowly made Angela sleepy and she passed out, they opened the container and ordered me to carry her out. I picked her up gently and placed her on a desk where they would look at her. Luckily most of them had walked out and one was in the room next to me.

"Think fast, how do I wake her up?" I thought quickly.

I shook her a couple times, rubbed her head to try to wake her up, I even slapped her lightly even though I hated harming her in anyway.

"Angela wake up please." I whispered in her ear, her ear twitched from my touch.

"That's it, wake up girl." I said as I rubbed her ear more to make her wake up.

"Heh heh heh, it was so obvious to see your connection between you and that creature, you understood each other by just eye contact." A voice said, I whirled around to see a scientist from before with a big smirk on his face as he locked me in the room.

"Now we've got both of you, you'll pay for ruining our research!" He a said angrily from behind the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I ran up to it and banged on it with my fists and hit it with the butt of my gun but nothing budged.

"Why didn't you just leave me you idiot." Angela said as she woke up.

"Do you honestly think I would if I could?" I told her.

"No, you're too hard headed." She said sadly.

"Angela... I'm sorry for getting you stuck in this." I told her sadly as I turned to her and embraced her.

"Oh shut it shithead, you saved my life as a kit, I owe you my life." She said jokingly with a weak chuckle.

"We are probably screwed." I told her sadly.

"Yeah, we most likely are, I'm happy that I got to spend it with you." She said with a smile.

"Me too... Also, about what happened earlier when they were coming." I said quietly.

"Oh that... It was just in the heat of the moment, don't dwell on it too much, it meant nothing." She said nervously, rubbing her head.

I pretended to act upset by crossing my arms and looking away.

"What? Did I say something?" She asked walking over to me.

I kept silent.

"Rick." She said, trying to get my attention.

I gave her more time to think about why I was acting like this.

"Is it that... I hurt your feelings for saying that?" She asked shyly, twiddling her claws and blushing.

"Yeah, you kinda did." I told her.

"Why? Did... Did you want that to mean more?" She asked.

I nodded and kept looking away.

"So... from what I'm guessing, you like me that way?" She asked me.

I turned to her and embraced her in a big hug.

"Stubborn fox. You always take so much time to realize things." I whispered in her ear.

"You could at least take me on a date." She said with a giggle.

"Fine then, after we get back home, I'll take you on one." I told her.

"Okay but first we've got to get out of here." She said, looking at each of the walls.

"I don't want to use any moves because I could hurt you from the blast." She told me sadly.

"We will just have to strong arm our way out then." I told her, cracking my knuckles and grabbing the gun that I had taken from the barracks.

I checked the gun to find that it was empty.

"Shit, either I grabbed an empty or they set up a dud for me." I thought quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ready to kick ass?" I asked her, she nodded mischievously as she waited for our chance.

I had trained in several martial arts before so fighting hand to hand was nothing new to me.

"Don't worry about the scientist, you deal with the guards, don't hold back." I told Angela as I stretched my arms out and waited.

We had been locked in there for what seemed as an hour... It really felt like 10 as we said our prayer to ourselves silently, hoping that we could get out unscathed or without lethal injuries. Finally the door opened up and two guards with guns walked in, they didn't know that Angela was awake, last thing they expected was to be flying across the room from getting hit by Angela's dark pulse.

"Security breech!" A scientist yelled as he darted away frightfully.

We ran out Into the room and I picked up one of the guards' guns, I loaded it and propped up a table as cover. We waited patiently...

A loud stomping shook the ground beneath us. It was coming from something large... Something destructive and heavy. We peered out from behind the table to see a mega garvhomp standing at the opening of the hallway and glaring at us menacingly.

"Why are you siding with them!?" I yelled to it.

"Because... I like to destroy things." It's said in a deep tone, each word sent shivers up my spine.

Guards lined up beside it with guns and prepared to strike.

"I'm gonna throw a chair in the opposite direction, when I do we both go the other way and fire whatever we can at them. When they go to take cover, run out through the hole you made." I whispered to Angela.

She nodded, I picked up a small wooden chair that was near the table before and chucked it to the right of me, they opened fire on it as expected. We ran in the opposite direction, shooting bullets and pulses of dark energy at them as we ran out.

We got outside and laid up against the building wall as the shots from inside hit the wall behind us.

"This thing has a grenade launcher, I'm gonna try to take out the garchomp with it." I told Angela as I readied myself.

I jumped out from my cover and shot the small launcher that was connected to the bottom of my gun at the garchomp, the explosion was enough to hit some of the guards around it. I peered out from my cover and looked back into the cloud of smoke, the garchomp stomped from out of it without barely a scratch.

"You think that will hurt me!? Puny human! I'll crush you!" It said angrily, all I did was piss it off.

"Sure buddy!" Angela said as she jumped out from behind the cover and shot a dark pulse at the garchomp.

It didn't expect the attack and was dazed from the hit, it waved it's head around to regain its senses and it let out a large snarl.

"Prepare to die!" It said angrily as it opened its mouth, a large beam built up inside.

"It's using hyper beam! Run!" I told Angela, grabbing her and running towards the woods.

Right as we dove into the bushes, the large beam shot from its mouth, obliterating the wall we hid behind and destroying some trees behind us.

"We got to play this one safe, don't try anything stupid okay, I know how you are." I told Angela jokingly as I breathed heavily.

"Shut up before I feed you to him." She said between deep breaths.

"I can smell you... Female." The garchomp said as it stomped out the building.

"Well you're never gonna get this so you might as well enjoy being in my presence!" Angela said tauntingly.

"Don't antagonize him." I told Angela sternly, she giggled and smiled at me, mischievous fox.

"Well, let's finish him off so we can get to our date." I told her as I prepared for a fight.

"You _really_ want to hurry don't you?" She asked me teasingly.

Before we could joke around anymore, the garchomp charged at us, Angela grabbed me and jumped back a couple yards. She held me in her arms as we stood from a tree limb.

"Stay still so I can make this end quickly!" The garchomp said angrily as it rushed towards us, I shot at it and every bullet ricocheted of its body.

"Rough skin... Shit!" I thought to myself, strapping the gun to my back and jumping away to the next tree a foot away, right as the garchomp chomped down on the tree we were in.

It bit through the tree completely, making it fall down as it spit out chunks of wood from its mouth. It snarled at us as it prepared for its next attack, it stomped violently making the ground shake and splinter.

"Earthquake." I thought to myself as Angela grabbed me and jumped from tree to tree as each one uprooted and fell.

Not far from us was a large cliff that overlooked the valley we were in, Angela jumped up onto a tree and then onto the cliff. We watched as each tree uprooted and fell, making a big mess of the surroundings. The garchomp blew them all to bits with his hyper beam as he searched for us, didn't take him long to find us.

He readied himself as he rooted his legs into the ground and shot a large ball of energy into the air, it flew up about a mile and then exploded, splitting up into hundreds of smaller pieces.

"Draco meteor." I thought to myself, Angela used dark pulse to destroy the ones that came towards us.

The garchomp charged the cliff we stood on and jumped up it, landing just a few feet from us.

"That's hyper beam, earthquake, and Draco meteor, he's got to have one left." I thought carefully as I stood beside Angela.

With speed we had not expected from it since it was so slow, it was so fast it was as if it had reappeared in front of me. It chomped down on my waste and picked me up, shaking me like a ragdoll in its mouth, it's serrated teeth grinding into my body. I let out a scream of anguish as It shook me in its mouth as Angela watched in terror.

"Let go!" I said angrily as I punched it in the face repeatedly, it's rough skin cutting up my fists.

It shook me a couple more times and threw me off the cliff, I looked up at its grinning evilly as I fell from the cliff and down towards the ground, which would most likely kill me.

"Sorry Angela, I guess I won't be able to take you on that date, please forgive me." I thought to myself as I hit the ground harshly, my vision going black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Angela)**

I ran to the cliff edge and looked down, I couldn't see rick's body, he was either dead or seriously hurt.

"Now that he's gone, it's just you and me." The garchomp said as he spit rick's clothing from its mouth.

I turned to him angrily and shot a flamethrower attack at him from point blank, his body covered in the harsh orange flames.

"That wasn't very effective." It said as it stomped angrily and snarled.

"How about this then!" I said angrily as my arms radiated a dark energy and I slammed it into the ground, creating a large shockwave of dark energy, a move knows as night daze.

It caught him off guard and he flew back a couple feet and into a tree. I rushed him as he tried to get up and pounced on top of him, pinning him from moving.

"You killed him! I'll make you pay!" I said as I struck him with my claws furiously.

Each blowed sliced at him and making him flinch. Five times, ten times, fifteen times, I wouldn't end it until he felt the same pain that I was feeling. The despair, anger, and hatred, all of it! I kept slashing until he finally blocked them with his arm, he pushed me off and I jumped back a couple feet.

"So pissed just because of a puny human." He said with a snarl as he struggled to get up.

"He was more than just a human! He meant everything to me and you took it all away!" I yelled angrily as I slammed my arms into the ground, black shockwaves of energy slamming into him.

He ran up to me to grab me in his jaws like he did Rick, I sidestepped him and used flamethrower on his back, lighting him ablaze. He swiped at me and I jumped back from where I stood and prepared to use dark pulse, he was preparing to do hyper beam. We both shot the pulses of energy at each other and the beams collided in a large explosion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Rick)**

I woke up from the sound of distant explosions, my head and entire body ached furiously, I was spread out on my back and it was nighttime.

"I'm still alive?" I thought to myself, I pushed my self up weakly and looked at my ripped and torn shirt, I looked underneath to find that I was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"I'm an idiot, I forgot that I put it on, id probably be dead without it." I thought as I got up.

My body was still weak from the fall and from getting tossed around like a ragdoll, my recent memories came back to me immediately and I jumped at attention.

"Angela." I thought as I headed towards the sound of the explosions as fast as I could.

I limped quickly through the forest, dodging branches, diving under the over growth, and swimming across a stream. I needed to make sure that she was still okay, she probably thought I was dead and is now going on a rampage. I finally reached a large open field where there was craters from explosions, fires, torn trees, and fissures in the ground. Angela stood on one side and the garchomp on the other. Angela was beaten and tired and the garchomp was in the same condition, Angela quickly charged him and he swatted at her angrily, she dodged it and slash him from behind with fury swipes.

He collapsed on the ground as she continued to slash at him, leaving him broken and bruised. I tried to limp out to her before stepping in a puddle, I looked down and saw a red circular reflection.

"No. Not now." I thought anxiously.

I looked up at the moon which was now a dark red color, a total solar eclipse, a natural phenomenon cause by the sun completely shadowing the moon. It was dangerous around the time this happened, it took an bad turn for dark types. It increased their powers 10 fold, making them lose their reasoning and go out of control with their power.

The first time it happened to Angela was when she was just a little Zorua, she had looked up at it and she lost all her reasoning, destroying my house in the process. The only way I got her to stop was cradling her as she furiously scratched and bit me. If she saw it now, she would go out of control.

She jumped off the garchomp a couple feet, the garchomp collapsed into the dirt and passed out, defeated. Angela collapsed on her back, looking right up at the moon.

"Damn it, I got to stop her before it's too late!" I thought quickly as I did my best to sprint towards her.

When I reached her she had pushed herself off from the ground and she looked at me, I could see the warmth I had seen before dim from her eyes and turn cold as her reasoning began to cloud.

"Angela! Don't give in to it!" I yelled at her from a distance.

She continued to stare at me until she let out a low growl, she pushed herself off the ground and approached me slowly, her body hunched over as she watched me coldly.

"Please, I know you are in there!" I yelled at her as I slowly backed away.

There was no way I could stop her like I did when she was just a Zorua, she was fully grown now and fully capable of killing me. She growled at me again as she pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. Her growl became a snarl as she watched me coldly, ready to end me. I thought desperately of what I could do to make her regain her senses, i could only come up with one conclusion but it was a gamble. I pushed myself up slowly towards her face, her snarls became louder as I got closer, we were almost face to face with each other.

"Well she will either like this or kill me." I thought to myself, hoping for option one.

I pushed my lips against hers as hard as I could. I kissed her. Her snarl stopped immediately and she stopped moving completely. Kissing her was a completely new experience for me, it was kind of an awkward kiss but it was one nevertheless. I ceased the kiss and hoped that she would regain her senses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I slammed my eyes shut and expected the worse, after a minute of waiting for the inevitable, I opened my eyes. She was looking back at me, the warmth in her eyes had returned and a large smile across her face.

"Oh thank Arceus, I thought you would kill me." I said with a sigh as I laid back against the ground.

"I'm sorry." She told me sadly, shame clearly showing on her face.

"It's alright, not like I can stay mad at you forever, now would you mind getting off of me." I told her casually.

She blushed and jumped off of me, averting my eyes and twiddling her claws shyly.

"You did it didn't you?" She asked me shyly.

"I had to, only thing that I thought would make you revert to normal." I told her as I pushed myself up.

"I'm sorry, I almost hurt you." She said, getting teary eyed.

I scooted over to her and pulled her closer to me, she looked up at me but she couldn't find the courage to look me in the eyes.

"Come on, let's go home, we've still got a date we need to go on." I told her with a big smile as I pulled her up, she smiled back and hugged me.

We got up and used each other to support one another as we walked back to the complex, not far from it we hid a getaway vehicle. A large jeep with big tires for off-road, it was solid black with red interior. We got in and drove away towards the nearest town and to a hospital where we could get medical treatment. The nurses were more than surprised when a battered man and his zoroark limped inside.

We lied to them saying that we had gone camping and we got in a tussle with some wild Pokemon. They treated us in different rooms, I laid back in my bed and looked at the moon outside, it had now changed back to its original color and it wasn't long till the sun came up.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse taking care of me.

"She's fine, she keeps asking the same questions about you, she refused to comply till she got an answer." She told me with a sigh.

"Stubborn fox." I said under my breath as I laid back in bed and slowly felt my fatigue get to me.

I woke up to see her siting in the chair on the other side of the room, fast asleep, I looked outside and it was close to noon.

"You're up!" She said happily as she came up to me, she must of heard me get up and woke up.

"Yeah, how come you aren't being taken care of?" I asked her curiously.

"Well my body is a lot easier to heal than yours, you can leave later today." She told me with a yawn as she stretched and looked out the window.

"I wonder what happened to those other megas." She said as she gazed outside, looking at the skyline of large business buildings and small houses.

"Who knows, as long as they are safe." I told her nonchalantly.

By the end of the day I was released and allowed to head back home, we drove back and spent the rest of the day relaxing and thinking about the next day.

"What will we do tomorrow?" Angela asked me as she laid across the couch.

"We can go to a park or something and eat there, that might be a good idea." I told her as I watched tv.

"Park it is then!" She said happily as she got up from her spot and approached me, leaning over and looking me in the eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah, right here." She said happily as she gave me a small peck on the cheek, she giggled mischievously and returned to her couch and laid back down.

We both fell asleep on the couch and didn't bother going to bed in our own beds, we cuddled next to each other and slept. Angela's big bushy mane was enough to keep me warm throughout the night, she cuddled me, kissed me and even said my name a few times.

I woke up the next morning with her holding me gently to her chest as she slept alongside me, I carefully got from her grasp and walked to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. It usually consisted of sausage and ham. She woke up not long after, she walked in with a tired face, she stretched and walked over to me and put her head down on my shoulder. She was still half asleep so I decided I would mess with her a bit.

"You kissed me and said my name a couple times in your sleep last night." I said casually, her eyes got really wide and she backed away, blushing uncontrollably and twiddling her claws frantically.

"You awake now?" I asked her, she said yes quietly and was hesitant to come near me.

"Don't be so serious, don't worry about it." I told her, she staid nervous as she twiddled her claws.

I walked up to her and embraced her in a big hug, she nervously hugged me back and warmed up a bit.

"Angela. Don't. Worry. About. It. It's not a big deal." I told her.

"Yes it is! It's embarrassing." She said shyly.

"No one but me knows." I told her.

"You knowing is what is making me embarrassed." She told me.

"You're a mess." I told her as I patted her head.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled out that Zorua plush I had given her from under my bed, this would comfort her well. I brought it back to her and she was a bit shocked seeming me with it.

"Here." I told her, handing it to her.

She took it and stared at it weirdly, I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she put it up in her mane, it actually looked like a real Zorua playing in her mane.

"It's hilarious really, seeing the big bad zoroark that beat up a garchomp so nervous." I said as I ate.

"Shut up." She said, her mood returning to its original state of her being sassy and serious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We walked down the sidewalk downtown and towards the park. Cars passed by us in a hurry to get to work, we had our leave from our missions since we both got hurt. It was really good not having to worry about that stuff for a while, my joints and muscles were still sore.

"Is there like a carnival or something today?" Angela asked as she pointed towards the park not far away from us.

"I don't know, let's go see." I told her, grabbing her paw and pulling her along with me as I dashed towards it.

There were big rides like Ferris wheels, a roller coaster, a Mary go round, and bumper carts. It was like a dreamland for any child. We walked around and looked at everything we saw there. Something caught my eye as we were walking around, I saw a mega ampharos with its trainer playing some game.

"Is it one from that lab?" I thought to myself weirdly.

"Come on." Angela said as she tugged on my arm and pulled me around.

"Okay okay." I told her as I followed along.

She pulled me around the park, looking at every ride and game as we walked around. She stopped at one game that she wanted me to play, it was a hit the bottle game and the prize was a black and red scarf.

"Please!" She begged me to play so I could get it for her.

"Okay, I'll do it." I told her, paying the man working there and grabbing the baseballs.

The balls were about 20 feet away and I had to knock down the entire stack to win the scarf. I backed up and got into a pitchers stance and chucked the ball at the bottles, hitting them dead in the middle and knocking every single one down.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Angela asked me in wonder.

"I used to play baseball." I told her, getting the prize and giving it to her.

She wrapped it around her neck and she adored it as we walked along. We decided that eating soon would be good so we went order food from a cafeteria and sat down in the grass not far away and waited.

"Do you feel his presence?" Angela asked me quietly.

"Yeah." I told her as I felt that eerie presence that nagged at me, telling me something was not right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hello there Rick, Angela." The man said as he approached us, wearing black sun glasses and a tux.

"Agent." I said watching as he sat facing us.

"Is the mission what you came here for?" Angela asked him.

"Yes, you did a fine job of releasing them, all of them escaped. Plus you destroyed their facility so an extra plus for us." He told us nonchalantly.

"Do you know the whereabouts of any of the megas?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, the lopunny and lucario stuck together and found a trainer who lives in the woods. The absol also found an owner not far from here. The gardevoir is owned by a very rich man. The Sceptile, Mawile, and ampharos all have trainers. The ampharos is at this same park right now." He told us as he looked towards the crowd of people.

"That must of been the same ampharos as before." I thought curiously.

"Well, you'll get your payment soon. For now until you finish healing, you're on leave." He told us as he got up and walked towards the crowd, disappearing inside it like a ghost.

"I don't like that guy." Angela said quietly.

"Me neither, he creeps me out, something isn't right with him." I told her with a shiver.

Our food was ready and I got it and we sat down in the grass and ate.

"Vee?" A small voice said from behind us.

I turned around to see a small eevee hiding in the bushes and eyeing our food hungrily.

"Want some?" I asked it, handing it a berry.

It walked up to me and sniffed the berry in my hand, it quickly took it and darted back into the bushes.

"It said thank you as it ran away." Angela told me as she ate hungrily.

We both ate and sat down in the grass, full and relaxed. I would of fallen asleep there if something hadn't licked my cheek.

"Stop it Angela, not here." I told her, thinking that she did it.

"I didn't lick you." Angela said with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked her as I opened my eyes, my face mere inches away from a large arcanine.

I backed away from it and it just sat down and barked happily.

"Sorry about that, Rei is very social." A kid said with a weak laugh as he walked out from behind the arcanine.

"It's okay, she just surprised me a bit." I told him as I sat up.

"You can't just go around licking people's faces." The boy told the arcanine, who whined at him as they walked away.

"Now what?" I asked Angela.

"I don't know but I'm tired, let's go home." She told me with a loud yawn.

We got up and left the park, good timing too since clouds were starting buildup and it would rain soon. By the time we had got home it was pouring down.

"Wow, it's really coming down hard." Angela said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, now what else can we do?" I asked her.

"How about we get a bunch of blankets and pillows and we cuddle up and watch a movie." She told me happily.

I went and grabbed some blankets and pillows and brought them to the living room where she was sitting and looking at all our movies.

"A horror movie, romance movie, or an action movie?" She said aloud as she looked at them.

"Why don't we just watch all of them, since we have plenty of time." I told her as I laid down on the couch.

"Okay but which one first?" She asked me.

I got up and randomly picked up the first one I saw and put it in the DVD player and it started. I went and laid down and covered myself in blankets as she laid down beside me and watched too.

"An action movie?" She asked as the movie started.

We sat and watched the movie, it was about a boy and how his siblings were kidnapped and he was fighting to take them back with his Pokemon.

Angela was really getting into it, being that she was a zoroark, that was kind of her thing. Her personality made her like the romance movies. This movie I had seen several times and it was nothing new to me, the lack of interest made me get drowsy and I fell asleep.

(Angela)

"He's asleep?" I asked myself as I noticed the long silence and lack of talk from rick.

He laid down on his side and was fast asleep, I poked his side a bit and he didn't turn to look at me. He was really asleep, I didn't know what to do now, it was boring without him. I decided a little alone time to think would be good for me so I left the room quietly and headed to his bedroom. He had a huge window and I loved looking out of it at night at the endless number of stars. I sat there beside the window and thought about whatever came to mind. My times of being a Zorua was the first I thought of, they were my favorite memories.

~flashback~

"Hey angel?" Rick called through the house as he looked for me.

Back then he used to call me "angel" as a short version of my name.

I jumped from the shadows of a corner and pouncing on his back, pushing him into the ground and biting at his shirt mercilessly.

"Calm down girl, you got me." He said as he laughed and grabbed me lightly by the scruff of my neck.

He brought me to his shoulder and I climbed on and jumped onto his head were I liked to stay. Being that zoruas rode around on their parents by their manes, I substituted his head for a spot to sit. I sat down as he walked to the living room and placed me down on the couch and he sat down beside me. He laid down and I jumped up onto his chest and laid down and rested as he petted me lightly. A loud beeping noise came from somewhere in the house and I jumped up in place, scared of the sound and not knowing what it was. I quickly darted over to rick's face and cried from fright, he held me there and comforted me.

"Don't worry girl, it's just the clothes dryer." He told me reassuringly.

I didn't move from that spot for the rest of the day. It was a memory I was very fond of, him comforting me the entire day, not leaving my side.

~end of flashback~

I also remembered when he would go on missions alone before I was able to help him.

~another flashback~

"I'm alright girl, just a couple scratches is all." Rick told me as he walked into the house.

He would come back from a "job" every couple weeks with cuts, bruises, and burns. Sometimes he would have blood on his shirt, his own blood.

I used to whine and beg for him not to leave because I feared he would die, I had lost my mother already and I didn't want to lose him. One day he came home with a present for me, I was utterly surprised and curious to see what it was. He pulled out a Zorua, just like me! He placed it down in front of me and I sniffed it and inspected it curiously.

"It's just a doll?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, if you ever feel lonely, play with it. This is your sibling." He told me as he patted me lightly on the head.

He walked away and I heard him wince quietly and grab his arm.

"Rick?" I said quietly.

"Yeah angel?" He asked.

"I'm scared, you come home every day hurt, I don't want to lose you like I did my mother." I told him, starting to choke up.

He walked up to me and picked me up in his arms, cradling me like a child and telling me that he would be more careful. I was happy to see that he came back with less scars and bruises more often. The day I evolved he took me with him to one of his jobs, spying on someone, I then realized how dangerous his job was.

~end of flashback~

By the time I was done reminiscing, it was pretty late and I was pretty tired, I walked back into the living room and laid down beside Rick and fell asleep.

(Rick)

I jolted up in my sleep, I had a nightmare, and an awful one at that. It was Angela and she was collapsed on the ground in a puddle of what I thought was blood, I ran to help her but the floor disappeared and I fell into a dark abyss. It kept going down until I saw a huge creature swallow me whole.

Angela had woken up and she was watching me curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Had a bad dream is all." I told her as felt my legs shake a bit.

"You're sweating and you're legs are quivering." She told me as she put her paw on my cheek.

"I'm fine, I'll be okay." I told her as I struggled to stand up.

She helped escort me up and I was able to walk normally again, I went go get the mail and the same familiar envelope was in there.

"Already?" I asked myself.

I brought it inside and looked through it, the tag at the top said urgent so it must of been important.

"We've already got a new one?" Angela asked shockingly.

"Yeah, it says urgent too." I told her as I looked at, completely confused.

I opened up the package and looked at the details, my lip started to quiver and I had a hard time saying anything.

"What is it? Tell me!" Angela asked anxiously.

"They want us... They want us to fight... They want us to fight _Darkrai_!" I said aloud, her face showed as much bafflement as mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"**WHAT!?" She asked again.

"Darkrai." I repeated.

"They want us to fight the strongest dark type in the world!? And for what reason!?" She asked.

"Says here that he has been found looming near here and is causing problems with his nightmares. He must of induced mine last night." I told her.

"We should get ready for this, it's time you learned a new move Angela." I told her as I activated the switch that lead to my secret basement.

A panel moved out the way and a small crawl space revealed a ladder that went down. I crawled in and she did to and we both went inside. It was way bigger than my house was. Their was a firing range, a storage area and a training room. We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and we walked down the hallway that lead to the training room.

"What move do you plan on teaching me?" Angela asked.

"Focus blast." I told her, it was one of the few fighting type moves she could learn, a blast of compacted energy that shot out at foes.

We walked into the large room and I walked over to the far wall and pressed on the panel that opened up the wall and revealed a large tv. I typed the move "focus blast" in and it changed to a video of the move being used, Angela watched and studied it before we tested out the move.

"Forget fury swipes and learn focus blast." I told her, she nodded and aimed towards the wall with a large fighting dummy stood.

She pressed her paws together and closed her eyes tightly and an orange ball of energy appeared In her paws, she shot it outward at the dummy, hitting it and obliterating it.

"Good job angel!" I told her with a smile.

She turned to me and gave me a big hug.

"It's been a while since you've called me that." She told me.

The reason I had stopped was because she was fully grown now and it seemed childish at the time to call her that. Now it felt like I was flattering her by calling her that.

"Yeah, it has been." I said as I rubbed my head lightly.

We returned to the living room and thought of what we should do.

"Hey, I know this is off topic but can I ask you something?" Angela asked me.

"Sure what is it?" I asked her.

"When you first found me, it was just me and my mother right? My father wasn't there?" She asked sadly.

"No, he wasn't." I told her as I patted her head and rubbed her ears lightly.

She laid her head in my shirt and I held her there, thoughts of her family made her sad and it made me feel terrible seeing her sad.

"Don't worry about that." I told her gently.

"I'm all alone." She told me.

"You've got me, I'll never leave you." I told her kindly.

"Rick, Is it weird that something is between you and I?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Some people might, some people don't, personally I think that if you love someone, you love someone." I told her.

She looked away and laid down on the couch in silence, when it came to family, she had no one and it made her lonely. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her, she got up and laid her head against my chest and laid back down.

"Do you think that I could of had siblings?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry to say this but, no, if you did they would of been next to you when I found you." I told her sadly.

I quickly tried to think of something that would make her cheer up or be happy.

"You can always make a new family." I said quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked anxiously.

"You know, have kits and a mate." I told her, scrambling for anything to cheer her up.

"Kits? My own?" She asked quietly as she continued to lay against me.

"Yeah, I would like that." She told me after a brief moment of silence, a small smile had crept onto her face.

"And who will I have them with?" She asked mischievously as she glared at me.

"Um..." I said nervously, the situation had turned on me entirely.

"She's sharp, clever little fox, I've taught you well." I thought to myself.

"He's handsome, strong, and smart. He always comforts me when I'm down, he's always nice to me, and he is always there for me." She told me as she turned to me and pushed herself on top of me slowly.

"And who might he be?" She asked as she looked down upon me.

"Me?" I said nervously.

"Yep! Why are you so nervous, is it that you don't want it to be that way?" She asked sadly.

"No, it's just that... We would have to _you know_, If you wanted to have kits." I told her nervously.

"Yeah, I know, but I love you and I would be okay with it. Would you?" She asked me.

"Kinda, it's just that we are kinda jumping the gun here." I told her anxiously.

She laid back down onto me with her head on my chest and sighed loudly.

"Also, we would have to retire, it would be too dangerous for them If I was still a mercenary." I added.

"Yeah." She agreed, a little sadness in her voice.

"When will we?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, we have a large surplus of money so maybe soon." I told her as I hugged her.

We laid there for a while until we eventually both fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later and looked outside, it was now around evening time so I slowly crawled out from beneath Angela.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, half asleep.

"I'm going take a shower." I told her quietly.

"Good, you don't smell very good." She said with a smirk.

As I walked away, I lightly slapped her butt and she let out a little squeak in surprise.

"Like you smell any better." I told her as I walked out.

A shower was something I definitely needed, something to help me think. I went to my shower in my bedroom and I undressed and got in. I turned it on and let the warm water pour down onto my head and down the rest of my body.

"Since I was part of the government, they might just pay me to shut up on the whole mercenary deal, don't want to be too bold about it cause they might just kill me or threaten me to keep me quiet." I thought to myself.

I stood still for a while, thinking and mostly just because I was feeling lazy.

"So thats what _It_ looks like?" I heard someone say.

I jumped in surprise, Angela was staring at me from the outside of the shower, added onto that she was staring at my crouch region.

"Don't look!" I said as I covered it with my hands quickly, my face feeling hot from embarrassment.

"I'm gonna see it sooner or later." She said with a grin as she returned to my bedroom.

I sighed in relief and got to showering so I could get dressed and get out.

"Darkrai. What would he be doing around here anyway?" I asked myself.

"Guess we will find out around midnight tonight." I added.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(sorry for some of the short chapters, if they are short, ill make sure to post more later the same day)**

"You ready Angela?" I asked her as I called out into the house.

"Yes! I'm coming!" She told me as she ran into the living room, the moonlight from outside shone through the window and lit up the living room.

"Are you ready? We are going to have to fight soon." I told her.

"Yeah, be safe okay." She told me as she embraced me.

"Let's go." I told her, we left the house and she picked me up in her arms and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we got to the town's church.

We arrived at the square and there he was, illuminated by the moonlight as he stood from the highest point of the church.

"Darkrai! Leave this place, your nightmares are making everyone here suffer!" I yelled at him.

"I am a deity! I do as I please human!" He yelled at me as he formed a black sphere from his hands.

"_Dark void_." I thought preparing to dodge.

Right as the spheres shot from his hand, Angela grabbed me and jumped back to dodge them.

"We don't want to hurt you!" I warned him.

"As if you could!" He said as he jumped from off the tower and hovered above the ground in front of the church.

"Angela use the new move." I said to her as I backed away.

She did like before, creating a compact ball of focused energy and launching it at him. The move hit him directly and exploded into a big cloud of smoke.

He swept the smoke away and not a single scratch was left on his body.

"No way! That move should have done some serious damage." I thought to myself.

"No. Wait. What if I'm just in a nightmare." I thought to myself.

I walked up to Darkrai and punched what I thought was him, my fist went through his body.

"Just as I thought. I'm just stuck in your dream world!" I said as I punched myself in the gut.

The shock from it returned me to the real world, Angela had already been fighting while I was in darkrai's nightmare realm.

"You're a clever human, I'll give you that." He told me as he dove away from Angela's dark pulse.

"Flamethrower!" I commanded Angela, she jumped in front of him and blew the flames at him, covering up his whole body.

"You can't beat me!" He said as he emerged from the flames.

"Shit." I thought to myself.

"Lyra! Ice beam!" A voice said as a white beam hit Darkrai from the left of him.

He was barely able to levitate because half of his body was frozen.

"Who the hell was that?" I said aloud as I turned around, on top of the building behind stood the legendary suicune and a trainer riding on her.

"I'm the legend catcher Stephen!" The man proclaimed as he dove off suicune's back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They both landed on the ground a few feet from Angela and I. He wore a solid blue robe with solid black pants and his hair was black.

"I'm guessing you've never heard of me?" He asked me, he seemed a couple years older than me, I was only 28 so he must of been in his 30s.

"I'm the legend hunter Stephen, this is my partner Lyra, she's suicune." He told us as the suicune stood by his side.

"Wait. _The legend hunter Stephen? _The man who has gone across the world with his suicune and fought almost all the legendaries?" I asked in astonishment.

"The one and only." He boasted, his suicune rolled her eyes.

"I was on the trail of Darkrai here and he fled to this town, sorry for bringing any harm to this town or its people." He said respectfully.

"It's fine, just help me get rid of Darkrai here and we will be even." I told him as I returned my focus towards Darkrai who had broken off the ice from his body.

"Okay, Darkrai is a tricky bastard so I need your help, I'm gonna make Lyra use hydro pump, you use a fire type move like flamethrower and hit the water. The water and the fire hitting each other will create steam and it will surround Darkrai and he won't be able to see, when he can't, use your hardest hitting move on him." Stephen ordered.

"Okay Angela, use flamethrower at Lyra's hydro pump." I whispered to Angela, she nodded and waited patently.

"Okay Lyra, hydro pump!" Stephen ordered the suicune, she shot a large spray of water at the Darkrai.

Angela knew her cue and did as planned, the water and fire collided and created a steamy mist that surrounded Darkrai and made him temporarily blinded.

"Now! Focus blast!" I ordered Angela.

"Go! Hydro pump!" Stephen told Lyra.

The two used their moves and both hit Darkrai directly with a large explosion of smoke and dust. The fog cleared and Darkrai hovered weakly over the ground and stared at us.

"I'll make sure you pay. Humans." He said as he slowly descended towards the ground and went through it like a ghost.

"That was a damn good job." Stephen said as he high fived me.

Angela came and hugged me happily and I held her up in my arms.

"Now, who is this little lady?" Stephen asked flirtatiously, Lyra's lightly kicked him from behind.

"This is Angela, she's my partner." I told him as I introduced her.

"My apologies for not introducing us both properly. I am Stephen and this is my partner, Lyra." Stephen said as he pointed towards the suicune.

"Sorry for my lack of speech." Lyra said respectfully.

"Angela was the same way for a while." I said as I patted her head lightly and rubbed her ears.

"So what legendaries have you fought so far?" I asked curiously.

"Several, I was gonna fight mewtwo before this but she didn't seem to interested." Stephen told me.

"Mewtwo is a girl?" I said in astonishment.

"Yeah? So is celebi, mew, manaphy, latias, Lugia, articuno, jirachi, mesprit, Cresselia, virizion, reshiram, and yvetal." He told me as he counted each on his fingers.

"Also including Lyra of course." He said as he reached back and petted her lightly.

"Why wasn't she interested? I've heard that mewtwo is a ferocious fighter." I asked curiously.

"I don't know, she seemed to have something on her mind, she completely blew us off." He said as he crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion.

"It's so amazing that we got to meet you!" Angela said happily.

"No, no! It's my pleasure, getting to meet two amazing partners." He said happily.

Angela and I both blushed, I guess you could say we were _partners_. We invited them to stay at our home but they declined, something about how they prefer to sleep out in the wilderness.

"Those two were odd." Angela said as she lazily plopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, it was really amazing how quickly he knew what to do though." I told her, she nodded and laid back into the couch.

"Well that was our last official job, we can retire now." I said aloud, watching for Angela's reaction.

Her ears perked up and she jumped into my arms happily and licked my face, it was her form of kissing that was natural to her so I didn't mind it.

"We can be together now?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, we can." I told her as I patted her head lightly.

She hugged me tightly for a while until we both started to get tired.

"Let's get to bed." I told her with a loud yawn.

"Yeah." She said tiredly as she hung on to my arm and we walked into the bedroom lazily.

She jumped on the bed and I lazily took off my clothes, feeling her gaze fiercely, it was making me nervous.

"Damn, I can deal with just about anything but when it comes to her and love, I turn into a nervous child." I though hesitantly.

I laid down on the bed and the moonlight shown in the room and illuminated the bed, lighting up the room a bit and making the scars on my chest noticeable. I tried not to let them show because it made Angela feel bad, they were all from when she rampaged that first time when she was just a Zorua, she tore my chest up.

"I'm sorry." She said as she began to cry as she looked at them.

"No, it's not your fault." I told her as I hugged her close to my chest.

"I've done so much to you and I could never repay you, I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at my tearfully.

"Shush, it's okay, you didn't mean it and you know that." I told her as I held her close to me.

She stopped crying but every once and a while she would snivel, I held her in my arms and petted her lightly to make her happy. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms and I laid back onto the bed, letting her sleep on me and laying down so I could sleep too.

~the next morning~

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and full of energy, I looked down at Angela who was curled up on me with her head on my chest, her leg across my waist, and her arm around me torso.

"She's really attached." I thought to myself with a smile.

She eventually woke up and she greeted me with a warm smile and a yawn.

"I'm going take a shower." I told her as she let go of me.

"I'm going back to sleep." She said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

I went take a shower and she was up and when I was done, she laid down on the couch as I cooked breakfast.

"So for use to leave our job, we have to go meet _him _again." I said quite nervously, I hated that man, he gave me chills.

"That creepy agent dude?" Angela asked with a loud sigh.

"Yeah, him, I don't like that we have to either." I told her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We ate our food and headed towards the park, if we wanted to meet him, it would have to be after we finish a job he will appear in public and come meet us. Even Angela wasn't able to sense his presence if he concealed it.

"So how do you know he won't kill us for leaving?" Angela asked as we walked through the crowded park.

"I don't, I don't expect him to need to as long as we don't taunt him." I told her, so far she's taunted enough people and getting us into bad situations, it was something she needed to work on.

We went sat down in the grass and waited patiently for him to show up. The park was full of people as usual, almost year around it was packed with people and their pokemon. Within a few minutes, I could feel that same dark and eerie feeling I always felt in his presence.

"Hello you two." He said quietly as he emerged from the crowd and approached us.

"Good job in taking down Darkrai, you should get your payment soon." He told us as he walked over to us.

"We've got something we have to tell you." I said nervously, feeling Angela put her hand on mine.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"We want to retire." Angela spoke out.

"Okay, just as long as the equipment is returned." He said with a weak smile.

"Equipment?" I thought, all the stuff at my house was owned by me, none of it was borrowed.

"I mean her." He said as he lazily pointed one finger at Angela.

"Wait. What!?" I thought to myself, shocked by what he had said

"No! There's no way you can take her." I told him angrily as I moved myself in front of Angela.

"Why do you want her!?" I asked him.

"Because. She's my daughter." He said with mischievous smile as he stepped back and he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, he reappeared as a zoroark like Angela, he was exactly like her except for that he had a scar over his left eye.

"You're my father?" Angela asked in shock, I was about just as shellshocked as she was.

"Yes Angela, I'm your father." He told her.

There was a moment of silence and I didn't have a clue on what either would do next, I was worried that Angela would leave me and go with him.

"Why did you leave mom and I to die!?" Angela asked angrily.

"Because I didn't want children, I just used your mother and when I found out that she was gonna have you, I killed her. She was weak but you are not, come with me, my daughter." He said evilly with a smirk as he shrugged casually.

Angela looked at him in total shock, I could see the anger building up in her and I knew what she was about to do. With almost incomprehensible speed, she appeared below him, he didn't have time to react as she kicked him straight in the jaw. He went flying back a couple feet and landed on the ground loudly, he struggled to get up and he was just as surprised as I was.

"You're not my father, I don't have one." Angela told him as she calmed down and walked back over to me.

"You'll pay for that, one day." He told us as he disappeared into another illusion and blended in with the crowd of people.

I had realized we had started a scene and that we should probably leave. We walked home quickly, she didn't talk, she didnt hold my arm like usual, I was worried about what she was thinking. I was expecting that she would break down as soon as we got home but she didn't, her face was just emotionles, like she didn't know what to feel.

"Angela, are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm okay, I just need some time to think." She told me as she walked into my bedroom and laid down across the bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat beside her, petting her long mane, hoping she was okay, I was worried that she would possibly get angry and destroy something.

"At least I have a bit of clarity." She told me as she got up and hugged me sadly.

"Everything will be okay, I bet your mother was watching that all happen from somewhere else and she laughed her ass off." I told her, trying to cheer her up.

She giggled a bit and rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, she continued to hug me close to her, her fur was so warm and comforting to me and it helped to make me calm down.

"You better be a better father than him." Angela warned me teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure just about any dad could do better than him." I told her back jokingly.

She laughed a bit and continued to hug me, she planted a small kiss on my cheek and she looked me in the eyes.

"When will we do _that_?" Angela asked anxiously.

"I don't know, we've finished being mercenaries, we are home alone, and we are in my bed, when do you think?" I told her sarcastically.

"Smartass." She said happily as she kissed me and we fell onto the bed together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Completely lemon chapter. If you do not want to read this chapter than you can skip to the next. You've been warned.) **

All the tension between us and anxiousness to do that with each other was finally going away, we were finally going to do it.

"You sure you're okay with me?" She said shyly.

"Where did this sudden insecurity come from?" I asked her teasingly.

"I don't know, it's just that now that it's actually happening." She said shyly.

"You confuse me to no end." I told her with a smile.

She was always just a bundle of emotions packed into a body, never staying on just one, it was hard to describe her at times.

"I love you." Angela said as she laid down on my chest and hugged me.

"I love you too." I told her as I hugged her back.

"We can do this subtly or we can just jump to the point." She said with a smirk.

"You decide." I said as I laid back into bed casually.

I was predicting her answer from just her personality, usually she was to the point and sometimes she would be lazy so it was hard to tell what she would do.

"Hey! You can't fall asleep right now!" Angela said as she shook me a bit.

"Then make a decision, we can take this slower or we can just jump to the point now." I told her.

"It's just that there's a lot of things I'm uncertain about, I love you and I know you love me, but I'm just nervous." She said as she blushed.

"Okay, take your time." I told her casually.

"I've decided. Now, I won't wait until later." She said finally as she gripped my pants tightly.

"Fine, let me undress." I told her as she jumped off of me so I could take off my clothes, I took off my pants and my shirt.

She came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug when I had all my clothes, except for my briefs, off.

"My natural style of this might be a little different than yours so, we can do it your way if you like." Angela told me shyly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, we'll do it my way first than yours." I told her, she blushed at me calling her sweetheart

She came up to me and sat on my lap with her legs behind me, we made out as I felt my dick begin to harden.

"Is that for me?" Angela asked between pants as she got off of me and bent down.

She starred at it fixedly until she finally used her claws to just rip my briefs off.

"Watch it Angela." I said worriedly, not wanting her to cut me.

"I won't harm you, don't worry." She told me as she slowly began to lick it.

I gasped sharply as she began to suck on it and lick around it, she was surprisingly good with her tongue. She took all of it into her maw, sucking on it as her tongue wrapped around it.

"I'm not gonna last long at this rate." I thought to myself as I weakly tried to warn her.

Finally, I couldn't hold it in much longer and I came inside her mouth, she wasn't surprised by it and quickly swallowed it all.

"We should do this more often, I'm happy that I decided to do this now." She told me as she breath heavily.

She laid down on her back and waited for me to pleasure her, it was my first time seeing her like this and seeing her womanly parts.

"Come on sweetie, first time seeing a woman up close?" Angela taunted teasingly.

It seemed out of place for her, the small pink flesh amongst the gray fur that surrounded her body. I slowed started to stroke it with my fingers, she started to moan quietly, I slowly bent down and licked at her flower. Her back arched a bit as she probably felt ripples of pleasure surge through her body. I slowly pushed two fingers into her and she gasped, the inside was wet, warm and it clenched down onto my fingers. I slowly pushed my fingers in and out of her, making her moan loudly.

She didn't last much longer after that, it took a minute or so for her to be at her limit. With a loud gasp, she clenched down on my fingers and she orgasmed, her juices covered my fingers as I slowly pulled them out of her love tunnel.

"Human ways are amazing sometimes, if we were doing it in my natural way, you would of just mounted me and we would be done with it." Angela said between deep breaths.

"You ready?" I asked her as she sat up.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"Hey Rick." She told me suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If we do this, we will be mates for life, it's basically marriage." She told me.

"I know, I'm okay with spending my life with you." I told her truthfully.

She smiled and she hugged me happily.

"Now we do it my way, okay?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and she bent over on the bed with her backend pointing towards me.

"Don't leave me waiting hon." She said happily.

I didn't plan on waiting, I scooted up to her and aligned my body with hers.

"Angela, yo-" I tried to warn her before she pushed back into me, pushing me deep into her womanhood and taking her virginity.

"This pain is nothing, emotional pain is on way other level than this." She said as she gritted her teeth.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, we've been together for years, you should know what I can and can't take." She said jokingly.

I sighed a bit at how she was, always mischievous and quick to say a comeback, it was in her nature anyway. I didn't have the time to think about that, she had already begun to push back against me.

"Don't make me do all the hard work." She said between gasps.

It was warm and slick inside her, every thrust would make her clench down onto me even tighter than before, it was an amazing feeling of pleasure.

"Angela, this is amazing." I panted weakly.

"I know sweetie, just keep up to my pace." She told me as she rocked back into my thrust.

Every thrust pushed into her deeper than before and sent waves of pleasure through both of us. I could tell that I was not going to last any longer, I tried to warn Angela but she quickened her rocking and she slammed into me. I felt my tip hit the back of her vagina as she orgasmed, which sent me over the edge and made me cum in her.

I could feel her walls contracting around me as they tried to keep me inside her for as long as possible, making sure that I would get her pregnant. After a minute or two of our dual climax, we both tiredly collapsed into the bed.

Angela crawled over to me and hugged me into her chest.

"How many do you think we'll have?" Angela asked happily.

"Who knows, let's give it some time and we will see." I told her tiredly.

"Thank you Rick, you've given me a better life than I could of ever hoped for, I love you." Angela asked tearfully.

"I love you too Angela." I told her as I laid against her chest fluff.

We both fell into a deep blissful slumber as we held each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Time skip by several months) **

"Hey!?" I yelled into the woods.

"What do you want human!?" Three voices said as three legendary Pokemon stomped out towards me.

"Palkia, dialga, and giritina?" I said as I looked at the legendaries nonchalantly.

"Do you seriously think you can trick your father? I've been with your mother for several years and I can tell illusions when I see them." I said as I tapped my foot lightly into the ground.

"Come on dad! Cut us some slack." The one who was dialga said as the large legendary disappeared and reappeared as a small Zorua.

The two others did the same, all returning to their normal forms.

"You've definitely improved." I told the three as they happily jumped into my arms.

"Amelia! Zach! Lance!" I heard Angela yell from inside the house.

She came storming out our new home that we had made in the woods not to long ago. The three zoruas in my arms braced themselves, expecting to get yelled at by their mother.

"Where have you three been!?" She said with a sigh as she grabbed them from my arms and cradled them.

They all seemed utterly in shock and surprise that they weren't going to get yelled at.

"We've been working on our illusions mom!" Amelia said joyfully.

"Yeah!" The brothers joined in quickly.

Angela sighed as she walked back into the house with them, Zach and lance had climbed up into her mane and laid down tiredly while Amelia jumped out and into my arms.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Angela asked her.

"I like to sleep in daddy's arms." She said as she drowsily tucked herself into my chest and drifted off to sleep.

Amelia was my daughter and she liked staying with me more than her brothers. When Angela and I were waiting anxiously for what she was going to have, we didn't exactly expect three, two boys and a girl.

"She's so attached to you." Angela said with a sigh as I followed her inside.

"Guess she must of got that from her mother." I said as sat down on the couch.

I didn't really worry about waking them, these three could sleep through a party of exploud. Amelia yawned lightly and rubbed her head against my chest.

It would of been naturally hard to tell the three Zoruas apart for anyone who just met them, I could tell which was which. Amelia has light blue eyes like her mom while the boys have red eyes. I told the boys apart being that lance's little headtuft was always messy and all over the place. Each of the three were different from each other entirely, Amalie was lazy and smart but she was in for anything if she could get a couple laughs out of it, lance was the competitive one who liked to wrestle and liked to challenge Zach in an illusion contest, and Zach was the always smiling-all over the place one. The two brothers liked to be with Angela more while Amelia liked to be with me more.

"Here." Angela said to me as I laid down on the couch, she handed the two zoruas from her mane to me so I could hold them while they slept.

The two curled up on each other as the laid down on my chest while Amelia laid under my neck and snuggled close to me.

"You three are a pain sometimes." I said quietly as I laid back and allowed myself to sleep, thinking about the day I had first met them.

(FLASHBACK)

"Angela, I'm back!" I yelled into our old home, I had just gone and went eat out at a fast food restaurant.

"I'm in your bedroom sweetheart." I heard her say, I put all my stuff down and walked to the bedroom.

I walked in to see her laying across the bed and looking at me, my suspicion meter was high and I was curious of what she was doing before.

"I've got something to show you." She told me happily.

She pointed towards her mane and I looked at it curiously, suddenly a little Zorua popped out, then two more!

"They hatched!" She said happily.

I looked down at them in disbelief, they all looked at me happily, carefree and innocently.

"Daddy!" One yelled as it jumped from Angela's mane and into my arms.

"That's Amelia." Angela told me as I held her.

"And these two are Zach and lance, they are a bit shy." Angela told me as I held Amelia in the air happily.

She giggled happily as I held her, played with her and talked to her. The other two overcame their shyness and finally came to see me. I gave them the same treatment I gave Amelia. A couple hours had gone by when I played with them, they were all tuckered out and ready for bed.

"I love you." Amelia told me as she slept on my chest and slept quietly next to her brothers.

"You never game me that type of attention." Angela said grumpily.

"Because you aren't my kid and you're grown up now." I told her jokingly.

(End of flashback)

(Angela)

"So now what are we to do?" I asked myself curiously, we've been bored ever since we retired as mercenaries.

I walked to the living room from the kitchen and saw all the kits asleep on Rick, I giggled, the once ruthless mercenary was now a full time dad. I bent over and I shook him a bit to wake him up.

"What is it?" He asked drowsily.

"I thought it be better if I woke you up so you could sleep in bed instead of the couch." I told him as I carefully picked up the two boys sleeping on his chest.

"Okay." He told me as he moved Amelia a bit so he could get up.

I walked back to our bedroom with the boys in my arms and laid down, I put the two in my mane carefully and they quickly went back to sleep.

I laid down in the bed and yawned, I was now a mother and a very protective one at that, I got anxious on a daily basis about those three, worrying they would get themselves into some trouble. Especially Amelia, she was even more mischievous than I was, constantly looking for new ways to entertain herself.

Rick walked in quietly and slowly laid down, we were all tired, it had been a long day and a nap was something we needed. As I began to sleep, I had a strange feeling of being watched, I blew it off because it could of been just one of the kids.

I turned to look at Rick who was now holding Amelia to his chest and sleeping peacefully. It made me happy to see them this way, the one I loved was with me and I had my own kits now, I couldn't be happier.

**The end...?**

**I might continue this story a bit, at the same time as posting others too. Thanks for reading, this one is long and I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Bye~ **


	18. Surprise chapter :3

**Secret chapter~**

**(In celebration of the holidays... A Christmas chapter!)**

**(Rick)**

"Wake up!" Three voices yelled at me.

"It's Christmas!" The three voices yelled.

"Yes, we know!" Angela and I said together, half dazed and half asleep, the kits darted into the living room and waited for us.

I got up and stretched as angela kinda rolled over.

"Get up you big fox." I said as I shook her lightly.

"A couple more minutes ." I heard her say quietly.

"Get up." I told her, picking her up in my arms.

"Fine." She said as I put her down, she stretched out and hugged me tiredly.

"Let's get to the living room before they get antsy." I told her as grabbed her paw and lead her there.

"Can we open them?" The three zoruas asked happily as they eyed the three boxes left there for them.

"Yes, you can open them." I told them, watching curiously on how they would attempt to do so.

Zach bit at the box corners, lance tried fury swipes but only tore up the edge of the box, and Amelia used extrasensory to open the box up slowly.

"Smart girl." I thought to myself.

I watched as the two boys tried again and again to open up their boxes, eventually they came and asked me to do it for them, so I opened them up. Amelia got the scarf that I had won for her mom, Angela decided to give it to her as a present, it was kinda big on her but she loved it.

"It smells like mom." Amelia said quietly.

"Is that bad?" I asked her worriedly.

"No. I like it. It make me feel safe." She said as she wrapped herself in it and laid down.

Zach and lance anxiously pawed the box with their tiny paws, trying to get past the wrapping on the inside and to the present itself. Zach got a small ball to play with and lance got the Zorua plush that her mom used to own. Lance wrestled playfully with the little plush while Zach chased the ball around.

"It's snowing outside." Angela said, I looked outside and it was in fact snowing, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of it.

"Now would be the perfect time to snuggle up and watch a movie." She said happily.

So I went and grabbed some blankets, a pillow and a movie and laid down in the living room. Zach and lance were already laying down on Angela and Amelia jumped on my lap and laid down. We watched a Christmas movie as we all snuggled together, warm and comfortable, and happy.

"Hey Rick, remember that one day at the carnival?" Angela asked.

"Oh arceus don't remind me." I groaned.

Angela and I went to the carnival not too long ago, bringing along the kits with us, when we got into a bit of trouble with someone.

**~flashback~**

"Where are we going dad?" Amelia asked as she sat perched on my shoulder.

"We are going to the carnival." I told her as angela and I walked into the park that always held the carnival.

"What are we going to do?" Angela asked me as we walked around.

"Dad! Dad! Can we do that!?" Amelia said as she pointed her little paw towards a stage that had a sign over it that read "talent show."

"Can we?" Zach and lance asked as they popped out of their mom's mane.

"Sure." I told them as Angela and I walked towards the entry booth.

"Yes sir, would you and your zoroark like to participate?" The lady asked me nicely.

"No ma'am, the three zoruas and I." I told her.

"Ok, names?" She asked.

"Amelia, Zach, and lance. My name is Rick." I told her as the two twin brothers jumped onto my shoulders.

"Ok, just go behind stage and you can dress out and wait for your names to be called." She told us.

"I'll be watching." Angela said as she hugged me and walked away.

I walked behind stage and put the three zoruas down.

"Now, what should we do?" I asked them.

"Let's disguise ourselves as you and make the crowd find out which is the real you or we could disguise ourselves as legendaries." Amelia said happily.

"That's a great idea." I told her as I patted her on her head, her two brothers agreed happily.

Eventually our names were called and we walked onto the stage, the two brothers were nervous but Amelia was ready, she was confident.

"That's my girl." I thought to myself with a smile.

"We are the zorua trio!" Amelia said proudly as her brothers stood beside her.

"Watch and be amazed!" She said as the three used their illusionary powers to turn into palkia, dialga, and giratina.

The crowd was amazed, there were several gasps and claps as the trio changed into different legendary trios. They went from the legendary bird trio, to the legendary dog trio, to the regi trio, to the lake trio, and finally to the legendary dragon trio (reshiram, zelkrom, and kyurem). People stood up and clapped, some whistled loudly, some yelled.

"Now for our finale, we will disguise ourselves as our dad and you must pick which one is really him." Amelia said loudly, everyone got silent and watched attentively.

Amelia disguised herself as me and so did her brothers, we all walked off stage for a second and scrambled our order to confuse the people when we walked back out. We stood in a line and the people called a vote on who was really me. They picked the me on the far right, who was really Zach, he giggled and dispelled his illusion.

"Can we have a hint?" One man asked, the entire crowd cheered.

"Dad's eyes are blue." Zach told them, lance had changed his eye color to look human like while Amelia kept hers the same.

Finally they found me and lance and Amelia dispelled their illusions, we all bowed as people clapped as we walked off the stage.

"You did so good, I'm so proud of you!" I told the three as I held them in my arms.

A man walked up to me and cleared his throat to get my attention.

"That was a remarkable performance, truly amazing for such young ones to do things of that caliber, can I make a proposition with you?" The man asked, I listened curiously for what he had to say.

"Are you willing to trade me the zoruas?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that." I told him, utterly surprised.

"Why?" He asked.

"You see... How do I put this... They are my kids, I can't do that to them." I told her nervously.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for making things so awkward, you have very truly amazing kits." He told me as he shook my hand and walked away.

"What a strange guy." I thought to myself.

"What do you mean? "Their my kids?"" Someone said, I turned around to see a middle age women standing before me.

"They are my kids, these are from my blood." I told the woman.

"So you're one of those people, freak." The woman said suddenly.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" I asked her angrily.

"A freak, people like you need to be put in jail, doing things like that with your pokemon. Where is your demon fox mate, she needs to pick up her litter of rats." She told me, a disgusted look on her face.

"You can say what you want about me, I don't care, but as soon as you bring my family into this, that's when you cross the line." I told her, placing the three zoruas behind me, they were all mutually scared.

"What do you have against people like me anyway!?" I asked her angrily.

"When I was in high school, a guy forgot about me at homecoming because he was in love with his luxray, another one of my old friends abandoned me because he was in love with his ninetails." The lady told me, clenching her fist, me noticing Angela towering over her from behind.

"So? Just because they love someone else besides you doesn't mean that you hate them for it." Angela told her, making the lady jump in surprise and turn to her.

"And what was that about me being a "demon fox who needs to pick up her litter of rats?" Angela asked her angrily.

"What are you going to do about it!?" The lady taunted her, which wasn't the best thing to do, especially when she was angry enough already.

"Can you please stop?" I heard Amelia say.

"Why does it matter? If you love someone, than you love someone, it's no different than a man loving a women or a man loving another man." Amelia told her, I was amazed by her sudden outburst.

The lady was taken back, she was unable to say anything else, she just glared at me and Angela angrily and stormed out.

"Amelia! You're so smart!" I told the Zorua as I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"No one makes fun of my family." She told me as she nudged herself into my face.

"Let's go home for today okay?" I asked them, everyone agreed.

We walked home and we all were a bit shook up from recent events. Angela had called me to another room while the kits played. She immediately collapsed into my arms and begun to cry.

"It's alright Angela, everything will be okay, I promise." I told her as I caressed her.

"There will be times where we might meet people who are like that, don't mind them, they like being negative because their life is negative." I told her.

We spent the rest of the day trying to forget what happened, we eventually got over it.

**~end of flashback~**

Eventually, the kits had their reputation in town as the Zorua trio.

"Screw that woman." I said to myself.

"She didn't need to be so mean about it, she could of just ignored us." I added.

"Whatever, let's forget about her, she kills my brain cells just thinking about her." I told Angela.

She cuddled up on me and the kits did too, even if I was considered a freak for this, I was a happy one, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
